New Titans Rising
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: A series of stories about the next generation of Titans. Please read and review. Special thanks to ELIE101 and TechMan for their help. Enjoy!
1. Starfire's Story

A/N: This takes place some time in January. The tower has been remodeled so that each couple has their own bathroom (Robin and Starfire, Raven and Aqualad, Cyborg and Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy and Terra) Robin and Starfire get married the fifteenth of December 2006. The room that Starfire and Nightwing share is Star's old room, only they redecorated it. Use your imagination. Enjoy!

**New Titans Rising Story One**

"Star, are you alright in there?" Nightwing called as he stood outside the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine," Starfire called back from the inside.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asked.

"Only for a few more minutes," she replied.

Several minutes later:

Starfire walked out of the bathroom with a pregnancy stick in her hand. Her husband Nightwing sat on the bed anxiously. He looked up at her and saw a bright smile on her face. Nightwing smiled hopefully. She walked over to him and showed him the results. His eyes and smile widened.

"You're pregnant! Star, that's fantastic!" Nightwing exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She giggled with excitement.

"Should we tell the others?" Starfire asked eagerly. Nightwing smiled and nodded.

The young couple eagerly headed for the main room where the other Titans were located. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while Terra was cheering them on, and Raven was reading a book. As the sliding doors opened, Starfire and Nightwing walked in with excited looks on their faces.

"Friends, we have glorious news!" Starfire announced. The video game was turned off, and the book was set aside as all eyes fell on the couple.

"Well, what is it?" asked Terra excitedly.

Starfire and Nightwing had proud grins on their faces. Nightwing wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "I'm pregnant!" Starfire exclaimed.

The other Titans eagerly congratulated the young couple. Over the next few months, Starfire's stomach began to grow and Nightwing and Starfire prepared a room for the baby. One day, they went in to see the doctor for a check-up to make sure that the baby was healthy; the doctor made a discovery.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, I have good news," the doctor said with a smile. "You're having twins!"

The future parents were both shocked and excited. "Could you tell us what gender they are?" asked Richard eagerly.

"One boy and one girl; congratulations," said the doctor.

"Oh, Richard, this is so exciting!" Kori exclaimed as she hugged her husband. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you too, Kori," said Richard.

They went back to the tower and gathered everyone in the main room to share their great news.

"So what is it? Is everything okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Better than okay," Richard grinned. Kori nodded excitingly signing it was alright for Richard to be the one to tell. "Well...," Richard began, "We're having twins! One boy and one girl!" he announced.

Grins spread onto everyone's faces as they gave congratulations once again.

The very next day they began construction on the baby's bed room. The room was too small for two babies, and needed to be made bigger. Cyborg and the other men knocked down the walls and extended the room then the girls all painted. By the end of the day the room looked just as cute as it had the first time, only big enough for two.

The very next day they began construction on the baby's bed room. The room was too small for two babies, and needed to be made bigger. Cyborg and the other men knocked down the walls and extended the room then the girls all painted. By the end of the day the room looked just as cute as it had the first time, only big enough for two. Two white basinets were against opposite walls, a plush white carpet under them, and the room painted with yellow striped walls. Two wooden toy chests were in the far corner, around then stuffed teddy bears and overly stuffed pillows. A tall oak dresser stood next to the walk in closet, a changing table and book shelf against the wall closest to the door. The window was rather large and looked out onto the crystal blue lake.

Their days were spent shopping for everything a baby would need. Clothes, food, bottles, pacifiers, car-seats, double stroller, baby lotion and body wash, cribs, high chairs, everything their babies could ever possibly need.

As the months passed, Starfire's stomach continued to grow as she and Nightwing continued to prepare for the babies' arrival. The other Titans helped out as much as possible. Finally, on September 23, 2007 at six o'clock in the morning, Starfire woke up to a tremendous pain. She turned to Richard and shook him awake.

"Richard, the babies, they're coming!"

Richard sprang to his feet and helped his wife to the car.

They arrived at the hospital in the matter of minutes and Kori was rushed to a room.

Richard held his wife's hand as she squeezed with all she had, which was pretty hard for someone with her strength.

Kori gave a hard push and out came the first baby. "This one's a girl!" The doctor announced.

Four minutes later the other baby came out, their baby boy.

Kori relaxed at the sound of her children's cries. The doctor handed her their little girl to hold, while Richard held their boy.

"They're so beautiful!" Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah they are," Richard agreed, "Look she has my eyes!"

"And he has mine," said Kori.

Their little boy had short black hair on the top of his head, and pale white skin. His big green eyes completed him, and gave him some resemblance of his mother. While their little girl on the other hand had thick red hair and tan skin, her sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What should we name them?" asked Kori.

"I think this one looks like a... Aaron Nickolas Grayson," Richard said proudly.

"I love the sound of that," said Kori. "I think this little sweetie should be... Sapphire Laura Grayson."

Richard and Kori smiled as they looked down at their two beautiful children.

A few days later Kori and the babies returned to the tower where they were greeted by the other Titans. That night as the babies lay asleep in their cribs, Nightwing and Starfire watched over them.

"They truly are beautiful," whispered Starfire.

"Yes they are, just like you," whispered Nightwing as he kissed her cheek. Starfire blushed.

The tired parents made their way to their room. They changed into their pajamas, got under the covers, and kissed each other goodnight.

"I love you," said Nightwing.

"I love you too," said Starfire.

**The End**

Special thanks to my co-writer ELIE101 for helping me write this. I couldn't have done it without her.


	2. Raven's Story

A/N: This story takes place in April 2007. Starfire is close to four months pregnant, and Beast Boy and Terra's wedding is about a week away. Raven and Aqualad get married the tenth of March. It might seem kind of mushy, but it's mostly because I wasn't as prepared to write it like I was with story three. I don't own Teen Titans, just the kids. Enjoy!

**New Titans Rising Story Two**

Raven sat impatiently in her bathroom. The box for a pregnancy test sat on the sink. She had been feeling sick and acting strange for the past couple of weeks. She hadn't anticipated on being pregnant despite her symptoms, but when her "time of the month" didn't come, she knew she couldn't deny it. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Raven, is everything alright in there?" asked her husband Tempest on the other side of the door. Raven panicked as she hid the box in the cupboard underneath the sink.

"Yes, I'm fine," Raven called. She glared with hate at the stick on the sink. "Stupid pregnancy test," she muttered. The test results finally came in, and Raven's eyes stared with disbelief. "I'm pregnant," she said in a whisper. "I guess I'm going to have to tell Garth."

She opened the bathroom door to find Tempest on the bed. The room had originally belonged to her, but now that she was married to Tempest aka Aqualad, they shared it. They had agreed to keep the room the way it was before, and added pictures of their families and friends on the walls.

Raven looked at Tempest nervously. She took a deep breath as she sat down on the bed next to him. He looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Angel, what's going on?" asked Tempest. "Why were you in the bathroom for so long?"

"Garth, there's something I have to tell you," said Raven.

"Sure, Babe, what's up?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her. He could see that something was bothering her.

"Um, Garth, I'm… pregnant," said Raven. Tempest's eyes widened with astonishment.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. "Rae, that's great!" Tempest pulled her into a hug.

Raven looked confused. "So, you're telling me you're not mad?" she asked. Tempest was now the one that looked confused.

"Raven, why would I be mad?" her husband asked. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why did you think I would be mad?"

"I don't know," said Raven. She now felt foolish for ever doubting him. "I guess I just wasn't sure if you were ready to start a family yet."

Tempest now understood why she was worried. "Raven, don't you think I would have wanted us to wait if I didn't think we were ready?" he asked.

Raven shrugged, "I guess so." Tempest lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He gave her a kind smile.

"Rae, I love you. And I have been waiting my whole life for this moment," he told her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too. I guess I'm just… nervous."

He nodded. "I know. I'm a little nervous too, but I'm also excited."

Raven smiled. "I know. I'm excited too."

"So, should we go tell the others?" asked Tempest.

"No, let's wait and set up an appointment with the doctor first," said Raven. "I want to confirm that I'm pregnant before we tell the others."

Several weeks later:

"Well, it is official, Raven," said the doctor. "You're pregnant...with twins."

"Twins?" Tempest asked excitedly. The doctor nodded. Tempest went over and gave his wife hug.

"So... I guess it's time to tell the others," said Raven.

When they got home, Tempest and Raven waited until after dinner to tell them the news. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make," said Tempest after dinner.

"I'm pregnant," Raven announced.

Sly grins and happy smiles spread onto the faces of the other Titans.

"Rae, that's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"So my little ones shall have play mates then," Starfire said patting her large belly.

The new parents to-be gave proud smiles.

One of the Titans larger guests rooms, which was right next to Tempest and Raven's room, was converted into a nursery for their children. Two cribs were placed side by side against one wall and a changing table and dresser were right across. A rocking chair sat near the window with a shelf full of Mother Goose stories. Stuffed animals were piled up in a corner, next to them a larger wooden toy chest. When the baby blue curtains were drawn back, and the sunlight let it, the calm yellow walls seemed to glow.

The Titans had added an additional fridge to their kitchen, seeing as they'd need it, and the entire tower was made baby safe.

On December 28, 2007 at nine-fifty AM, Raven felt severe pain in her lower stomach. She clenched her stomach as she started to breathe the way she had been taught to. Raven searched for Tempest and found him in the main room. Everyone could see that something was wrong as she entered the room.

"Garth, they're coming," Raven exclaimed. Tempest and the others helped her get to the hospital. Terra didn't go with them since she was eight months pregnant. She would meet up with them later.

Two hours after arriving at the hospital Raven went in labor. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she screamed out in pain. She clenched onto Garth's hand for dear life.

"That's it just a little more," one of the doctors encouraged.

"You're doing great, Hun!" Garth reassured her. Raven replied with a tight squeeze of her hand.

No more than twenty minutes later their first child was born. "This one's a boy!" one of the doctors shouted.

Not much long after, with one final push, out came their baby girl. The sound of little cry's filled the small room.

Raven smiled and began crying tears of joy as the doctor put her baby boy into her arms. She cradled him gently.

"They're so precious," Raven said quietly.

"Yeah, they really are," Garth said looking down at the sweet little angel in his arms. "How about we each name one of them?"

Raven nodded in agreement, "I think this little guy looks like a… Adrian Jason Rains." Their baby boy Adrian made a quiet, little giggle. "You like that name?" Raven asked her little boy.

"Adrian Jason Rains it is," Garth agreed, "I think daddy's little princess is... Lillian Heather Rains."

"Should we let the others come in now?" One of the doctors asked. Raven nodded and the doctor opened the door. The other Titans came crowding in.

"This is Adrian Jason Rains," Raven said referring to the baby in her arms.

"And this is Lillian Heather Rains," Garth said.

"They are most adorable!" Starfire exclaimed. And indeed they were. Little Adrian had pools of ocean blue eyes, a small forest of black hair, and his skin was a pale grey. Lillian had big amethyst eyes and almost no hair, though a few purple hairs stuck out, and had Caucasian skin like her father. Garth handed their daughter to Raven.

Lillian gurgled softly and Sapphire gurgled back from her mother Starfire's hands. The Titans all laughed at how cute they were.

Raven leaned over and gave her two infants a kiss on the forehead. About a week later, Raven and the babies returned home.

Raven pulled the small blanket up over Lillian's chest to keep her warm while she slept. She then reached over and did the same for the sleeping Adrian.

The proud new parents stepped back to admire their children as they peacefully slept. Tempest put his arm around his wife's waist and gave her a kiss. Raven smiled.

"They're so cute," Raven said.

"They are. And what's better is they're ours," Tempest replied with a grin.

Raven stifled a light yawn.

"Looks like somebody needs some sleep," said Tempest with a smirk.

"No really I'm fine," Raven tried to argue but another yawn escaped her lips and said other wise.

Tempest grinned, "Oh really? Now I wouldn't want the mother of my children to miss an opportunity to sleep. Just think of all the restless nights to come."

Raven thought about it and smiled. She went over and turned on the baby monitor then she and Tempest headed off to bed.

After she and Tempest had crawled into bed Tempest turned to her and said, "Sweet dreams my angel."

Raven kissed him as a reply.

**The End**

Special thanks to my co-writer ELIE101 for helping me write this story. I couldn't have done it without her.


	3. Terra's Story

A/N: This takes place in May some time after Beast Boy and Terra get married on April twentieth 2007, and they're both eighteen. Beast Boy is referred to as Changeling, but Terra usually calls him Beast Boy. Starfire and Nightwing are married and Starfire is five months pregnant. Raven and Aqualad, now known as Tempest, are married, and Raven is about two months pregnant. Cyborg and Bumble Bee are married, but they don't have kids. Some dialog came from "How Can We See That Far," (I've revised it since I noticed some mistakes and I've added some stuff). If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

**New Titans Rising Story Three**

Terra had been suffering from mood swings and stomach pains for a while now. She had told her friends Starfire and Raven what was going on, and they advised her to take a pregnancy test. Terra took the test one afternoon in the bathroom connected to hers and Beast Boy's room and waited for the results. When the test was over, her eyes widened with shock and she immediately went to find Beast Boy. She found him with Tempest as they watched Cyborg and Nightwing play a video game. Terra greeted Raven as she read a book at the kitchen table. The two young men cheered their teammates on as they watched the game, pumped with adrenaline.

"Go, Nightwing, show him whose boss!" cried Changeling

"Come on, Cyborg, take him down!" shouted Tempest.

"Men," Raven muttered in a monotone as she continued to read.

"Um…Beast Boy," said Terra as she tapped her husband's shoulder, "we need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Changeling though he wasn't sure what he had done wrong… this time.

"No, you're not in trouble," Terra reassured him with a slight grin. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing, Babe," replied Changeling feeling more relaxed as he followed after Terra.

She led him to their room, which had once been hers. The only differences were that they had various pictures on the bookshelves, nightstands, and the coffee table and they had their own television. They also had their own bathroom, as did all the couples, so that the Titans wouldn't have to fight over just one. Terra sat Changeling at the foot of the bed as she stood in front of him. She had a serious look on her face. The geomancer took a deep breath before starting.

"Gar, you know how I've been feeling sick and acting strange lately?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "Well, Starfire and Raven suggested that I take a pregnancy test. So I took one today, and um, well… I'm pregnant."

Changeling was silent while his brain processed the information that he had just heard. Slowly the information sank in and he stared at Terra with astonishment.

"Tara, you're pregnant?" asked Changeling bewildered. Terra nodded and showed him the test she had taken as proof.

He stared at the results with disbelief. Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on his face as he shot his fists straight up in the air, "Woo-hoo!" Beast Boy jumped up, wrapped his arms around Terra's waist, and kissed her passionately. "Tara! I can't believe it! You're pregnant! This is great!" he exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

"So, you're not upset or anything?" asked Terra slightly confused.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" he placed his hands on her cheeks and looked in her eyes. "We agreed that we were ready, right?" Terra nodded. "So why would I be upset?" He started doing a goofy dance that made Terra giggle.

"So, you think you're ready to be a dad?" asked Terra with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Totally, you don't know how happy I am," Changeling exclaimed. He calmed down a bit and placed his hands on her hips as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm glad that you were my first. I love you, Tara," he whispered.

"I'm glad you were my first as well. I love you too, Gar," Terra whispered in reply.

"So when should we tell the others?" asked Changeling.

"Let's wait until tomorrow," said Terra. She wanted some time to get comfortable with the fact that she was going to be a mother.

"Okay then. We'll tell everyone after breakfast," Changeling suggested.

"That sounds good," Terra nodded.

The next day, the young couple got dressed and went to the main room for breakfast where they were greeted by their friends. They ate breakfast and cleaned off their plates before they decided to announce the big news. Changeling stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Terra and I have an announcement to make," declared Changeling.

"You finally found yourself a brain?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Changeling glared at her. "Hey! I do too have a brain. I just, you know… don't use it much."

Terra giggled. "Uh, what Beast Boy and I are trying to say is that… I'm pregnant."

Everybody's eyes widened with astonishment. They stood up and walked over to the young couple to congratulate them. Starfire, Raven, and Bumble Bee each gave Terra a hug; Nightwing, Tempest, and Cyborg each patted Changeling on the back. During the next seven to eight months, Terra and Changeling set to work on decorating the baby's room which was once Changeling's old room. They painted a mural of a grassy field with a blue sky and white clouds, and put in a green carpet. Terra told her older brother Brion about her pregnancy and asked him to be there for the delivery. He agreed to be there. Changeling informed the Doom Patrol of Terra's pregnancy as well. As the months passed, Terra's stomach grew. In December, Brion came to Titans Tower to be with his sister. Terra had told him not to tell her parents about her pregnancy until she had turned nineteen. They were a little upset that she hadn't told them sooner, but they knew that they could do nothing about it.

On January 31, 2008 at two o'clock in the morning, the Titans were fast asleep in their rooms. Then suddenly, Terra woke up to an intense pain. She held her stomach as she turned to her right and shook Changeling's arm.

"Beast Boy, wake up! It's coming! The baby's coming!" she cried into his ear as he snapped wide awake. He woke up the other Titans and they quickly drove her to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Terra. Everything's going to be fine," Beast Boy reassured her as he held her trembling hands.

"Promise you won't leave me?" she pleaded.

"I won't leave you no matter what, Terra," he assured her, "I promise."

They got to the hospital and signed her in. An hour later, once Terra was completely settled in her room, she was ready to have her baby. Changeling and Brion stayed with her while the others remained in the waiting room.

"That's it, Terra. You're doing great," the doctor told her as she pushed with all of her strength.

"Come on, Terra. You can do it," Changeling encouraged, "I believe in you. Just hang on."

"Gar, I'm scared," whispered Terra as sweat dripped down her forehead and she trembled with fear.

"I know, but its okay," Changeling told her as he too started to tremble a little.

"Come on, little sis," said Brion. "We're here for you. We're not leaving you." Terra gave him a weak smile just before another contraction hit.

"That's it, Terra. Just one more push," the doctor reassured her, as she gathered the last of her strength for one final push.

"It's a boy," the doctor told them as Changeling hugged Terra tightly with excitement. She sighed with relief as she heard her baby cry. Her mother had been right; the most wonderful music to a mother's ears is the sound of her new-born baby's cries.

"Terra, I'm so proud of you," said Changeling as he kissed his wife while their baby was brought over to them.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Beast Boy," Terra whispered short of breath. The doctor laid the small baby in Terra's arms. He had green skin, pointed ears, sky blue eyes, and fuzzy blond hair.

"So, what should we name him?" asked Terra as she held her new son.

"I think we should name him… Cody Alexander Logan," said Changeling as he smiled proudly. The baby smiled back.

"Cody Alexander Logan," Terra mused as she smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"As do I," said Brion as he hugged his exhausted sister. "I'm really proud of you, sis. He's a pretty good looking kid." Brion smiled at his new little nephew.

"Should we let the others in?" asked Changeling as he gently rubbed his son's hair. Terra nodded.

"I'll go get them," offered Brion, and he headed down the hall towards the waiting room.

"I love you, Tara."

"I love you too, Gar."

The Titans saw Geo-Force enter the waiting room, and they all stood up anxiously. He had a proud smile on his face, so they assumed that it was good news.

"Is she done?" asked Nightwing.

Geo-Force nodded. "She's ready to see you guys."

They followed him down the halls to Terra's room and circled around her bed. Terra and Beast Boy smiled proudly. "We'd like to introduce you to Cody Alexander Logan," said Terra. The others smiled.

"That's a nice name," said Raven. She held her daughter Lillian in her arms while Tempest held their son Adrian in his.

"We're all very proud of you, Terra," said Nightwing as he held his son Aaron. Starfire nodded and switched their daughter Sapphire to her other hip.

"Told you we'd be having little blond-haired changelings running around someday," Cyborg smirked as he nudged his wife. Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

Lillian saw the new baby and wiggled in her mother's arms to get a better look. Raven carefully set her daughter next to Terra so she could see. The two infants made eye-contact and smiled at each other. Everyone thought it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. They all congratulated Terra and Changeling and went home. Two days later, Terra returned home from the hospital.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Terra whispered to Changeling as they watched their son sleep.

"Yeah, he's really something," said Changeling. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed his son. Terra stroked his hair. "Are you going to bed soon?" he asked her.

"In a minute," said Terra. She continued to stare down at her son as she stroked his hair.

"Alright then," he said with a yawn. He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to bed. Good night, my yellow rose."

"Good night, tiger," Terra giggled as she kissed his cheek. Changeling left the room. She continued to hover over him for a couple more minutes. "I love you, Cody," Terra whispered. She smiled as she bent down to kiss her son and then went to bed.

**The End**

This story is dedicated to my best friend teen titan's girl. Happy birthday, girl! I love you! I'd like to give a special thanks to Tech-Man for beta reading this story and for giving me the idea for the title.


End file.
